The Lion, the Witch and the Wedding
by voilawriter
Summary: Freddie hadn't had too many kisses in his life, and maybe that's why he could pinpoint exactly which five were the most important. Written for XxXRegretXxX's The Five Kisses Competition.


_December 23, 2010_

When he is five years old Fred Weasley (the second) wants to marry him mum. She is the prettiest person he had ever met and he is also sure that if they were married she would bake him loads more cookies. So he clings to her leg as she wanders the house before she inevitably leaves for work.

"I love you, Mummy."

"I love you too Freddie, but you have to let go of me now. I have to leave." She leans downs and pries him away from her leg before dropping a kiss on his forehead. At twenty three he still remembers this kiss as clear as day. But at twenty three he also knows that this kiss is not one of the most important kisses in his life, nowhere near top five. But he would not have to wait long.

* * *

><p><em>December 7, 2028<em>

Freddie wondered if Westminster Abbey had ever been quite this full. He remembered watching the wedding of Prince William and Cate at six. And then Westminster Abbey seemed to be the biggest place in the world. Now it seems impossibly bigger, and even more crowded than it had been fourteen years ago. He was turning twenty three in just under three hours ("Freddie, don't think of it as sacrificing your birthday, think of it as the ultimate birthday gift. After all, what could be a better gift than a wedding night with your new wife?") and he was hoping that he would be out of this church by then. Freddie hated crowds (what irony, considering his family) and he couldn't wait until the moment when everyone's eyes would no longer be boring into him. To his great relief, it was at this moment that the organs began their song. Every eye, whether it be wizard, witch, muggle, or any of the other various magical beings that Samantha often associated with due to her job, turned to watch the vision in white as she glided down the aisle. And just then, in that moment, Freddie _knew_ he would be using this memory to cast his patronus for the rest of his life. Except he wouldn't.

""Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, in front of friends and family to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, this is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly…"

"Freddie."Her whispered voice could only be heard by him, and perhaps the preacher. He gulped when he noticed that through the veil her eyes were teary.

"I'm so sorry." And just as the minister finished asking Freddie whether he took Samantha Carmichael as his wife, Samantha lifted her veil herself. She placed a kiss on his cheek before turning on her heel and running back down the aisle the way she had come. Freddie watched as she pushed open the door and ran into the early December morning. He didn't chase after her.

* * *

><p><em>December 24, 2010<em>

Freddie has lots of cousins, lots. And out of all of them, Rose is his favorite. Although James is his partner in all things prank wise, Rose was his only fellow Weasley that he could do this with. Just sit. Any of the rest of his jumble of cousins would have left his side by now, running off to the rest of the family. Or even worse, they would have barged into _the _room. But Rose was different, she was content to sit with him outside, each with their own Spy-A-Scope (A WWW product) pressed up against the door. Any other cousin would have been pestering him non stop about why in the world every time they went to the Burrow, his mother would lock herself inside this room. Or why she would make her way to the bedside table and take out the worn photo that was always there because no one but his mother ever dared to touch it. Or why she would stare at the picture for ages before placing a kiss on it. And now, as they're watching they seen her finish the ritual by sighing and uttering three words that she only ever seems to say to Freddie.

Rose and Freddie play their part by scrambling into the nearest doorway as she rose from the bed and began her way towards the door. When she is gone Rose starts to make her was towards the stairs, but this time is different. Freddie enters the room and walks to the bedside table. Inside its lone draw is a single picture. A picture of his Daddy when he still had two ears and played Quidditch at Hogwarts. Except Freddie has learned enough in kindergarten to know that it is his own name scrawled across the back beside the date.

Freddie still wonders is any of those "I love you Freddie."s were truly for him.

* * *

><p><em>December 7, 2028<em>

The Red Lion. He'd never actually been in the pub before, not surprising considering it was muggle, but something about the red lion on the sign out front (probably the Gryffindorness of it all) had drawn him in after he had stumbled the few blocks away from the church. He was on his third pint of something that wasn't nearly strong enough. Not that he could complain. It was free after all, the bartender had taken pity on him after hearing that he'd just been left at the altar and told him his drinks were on the house. He wished he had a firewhiskey.

"Listen Emily, this one just got left at the altar just down the street, I've been giving him drinks on the house but, giving him more is your call. I'll catch you later." And with that the day shifter passed on the bar to the evening bar maid. Passing by, he gave Freddie a pat on the back and a "Hang in there kid." Before the tinkle of a bell signified his exit.

So, what's your poison?" Freddie looked up into the blue eyes of the bartender.

"I don't know, they're all mug- umm mediocre." The bartender let out a laugh.

"Now, Frederick Weasley, I would be insulted if I didn't know that you meant to say muggle." He stared at her in shock as she gave him a wink. "Lucky for you, I've got something a bit more up your alley right here." She disappeared beneath the edge of the counter for a moment before appearing once again, bottle of firewhiskey in hand. Fred sighed in relief as she poured him out a glass. He just wanted to forget this day, and getting drunk slowly on weak muggle alcohol was not going to achieve this.

"So what happened to you?"

"My fiancé apologized. And then she turned around and ran back down the aisle. And I just turned twenty three." Freddie let out a short hollow laugh. "I got left at the altar on my birthday." She let out a small noise of sympathy while refilling another patron's glass.

"So, is she the last one you kissed?"

"What?"

"Your ex-fiancé, was she the last one you kissed?" Her blue eyes looked like she was judging him, for what Freddie didn't really know.

"The wedding was this morning, so yeah. She was."

"Well, we'll have to fix that won't we?" And without another word, she had grabbed a hold of his tie and pulled him towards her while she leant across the bar. And then they were kissing and Freddie…was happy.

"What was your name again?"

"Emily, Emily McClellan." And then they kissed again.

* * *

><p><em>February 14, 2020<em>

Freddie feels incredibly awkward. He had like liked Katrina Pope since the beginning of fourth year. She was _hot_. Sure, she might not be the top of the class, but neither is he. And neither of them were on the bottom either. Right now, he can feel his palm, the one that is in contact with hers, beginning to sweat and he knows he has to do this fast before she pulls away from in disgust. With that in mind he leans over and pushes his lips against hers. It's not nice, or sweet, or soft as Rose had described hers as. It was awkward, and full of fumbles, and both of them were pushing against the other one for it to be nice. Her lips tasting like soap and artificial lemon flavoring. When they lean away from each other, Katrina immediately stands and for a moment Fred is scared she will slap him. She doesn't, she claps her hands together and jumps up and down.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Caitlyn, our kids are going to be so cute!" What?

"Kids? I'm never having kids." But Katrina had already run off before she heard or Fred could finish his sentence. "I'll be a horrible father." He sinks farther back into his seat and his fourteen year old mind hasn't really comprehended yet that he is not becoming a dad any time soon.

"You'll do fine, after you actually get around to actually having a kid." He looks up to see a girl in the year below him gazing steadily at him. He recognizes her from her brief conversation with Rose a few months ago and that is where any memory of her ends. All he can really think now is that she has the most piercing and bluest eyes he has ever seen, which is no understatement considering he's been to the Headmistress's office enough to be very well acquainted with the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. He find himself actually comforted by her words.

"Freddie!" He glances over his shoulder to see James waving him over before turning back to the girl before him.

"Well, thanks McCoon."

"It's McClellan, Em-."

"Yeah, sorry bye!" And then he runs off. Not realizing just how important his first kiss was, who it led him to meet.

* * *

><p><em>May 16, 2034<em>

"Are you Frederick Weasley?" Freddie's head whipped around as he heard his name. The nurse was looking at him expectantly, waiting for his answer.

"Yes, yes that's me." She beckoned him in and he walked slowly into the room. He smiled at the sight before him. His wife looked tired and sweaty and _gorgeous._ And in her arms she held the most beautiful thing in the world. Just then Emily looked up, her blue eyes drooping slightly but still as piercing as ever.

"Come, you can hold her." He didn't say a word as he crossed the room. He stood at the foot of the bed for a few beats before finishing his trek to his wife. She held out her arms and he lifted the bundle the rest of the way. He held the bundle close, rocking it slightly as it slept on.

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah."

"Just like her mother." She smiled at that, nestling more into the pillows.

"You're going to be a great father Fred." He nodded in thanks before kissing his daughters forehead ever so lightly. He readjusted her before letting one hand find his wife's. And just then, in that moment, Freddie _knew_ he would be using this memory to cast his patronus for the rest of his life. And he did.


End file.
